Years Go By
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Marin sempre arranja um tempinho para seu grande amor, Aiolia.


**_Nome:_** _Years Go By_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Os personagens aqui descritos não me pertencem, mas sim ao tio Kurumada. __É meu primeiro hentai, e também como participante do CAS._ _Explico-me lá embaixo sobre algumas coisas mais. _

* * *

A jovem ruiva fazia destaque no bar em que se encontrava. Não pela silhueta voluptuosa, nem tampouco pela aparência forte e independente que possuía, mas sim pelos olhos tão distantes do foco. Fitando a taça de Martini, Marin viajava ao passado, sendo interrompida apenas por alguns poucos ruídos que se destacavam no burburinho local.

Sentada sem acompanhante no balcão, as poucas palavras que trocava era com o garçom, conhecido de longa data e um dos poucos com quem havia criado uma situação de respeito naqueles últimos anos. O mundo passava por ela e ninguém mais existia. Era um lugar frio e vazio... E que em sua mente estava sendo momentaneamente habitado pelo rapaz de cabelos curtos e roupa social ao seu lado.

A ex-amazona olhou de soslaio o estranho jovem que vez ou outra lhe dirigia algumas perguntas. Ele estava longe de incomodá-la, mas com certeza não era a companhia que desejava no momento. – Não, você não está me incomodando. E se está aqui para chorar o fim do namoro, escolheu a pessoa errada para lhe consolar!

– Desculpe. – o rapaz lhe sorriu sem jeito, tentando não mais procurar nas pessoas alguém que lhe ouvisse. Estava preparado para levantar, quando Marin o chamou, decidida a compartilhar um pouquinho de si com aquele que também vivia isolado em seu próprio mundo interior.

– Quer desabafar? Eu tenho tempo ainda.

E ela ouviu, cada queixa, cada tola briga e reconciliação que os dois tiveram, mas sem deixar de pensar em suas próprias. E no fim da narrativa, o jovem percebeu que há muito ela já não falava, apenas ouvia, ouvia e pensava, deixando muito de seus pensamentos refletirem na íris translúcida.

– Já lhe contei minha historia, agora diga-me a sua. Quem sabe não podemos nos ajudar?

A moça respondeu com uma risada meio frívola, meio divertida. Virando o corpo de modo a encará-lo, Marin deu-lhe um sorriso mais amável do que triste, pronta para contar-lhe sobre as diversas cicatrizes que carregava no coração.

Colocando ambas as mãos no balcão, e girando a taça com certo desleixo, Marin segurou as lágrimas que insistiram em brotar. Olhou o rapaz com o canto dos olhos, acompanhando sua reação de curiosidade e começou de vez sua narrativa. – Eu conheci o Aiolia quando tinha quase dez anos. Mudei para a Grécia para ser treinada e ele já morava no Santuário...

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_A casa onde a menina havia sido deixada lhe parecia um lugar triste e solitário. Conforme as instruções do Grande Mestre, ela seria nomeada a um tutor, que não a treinaria, mas seria responsável por sua segurança dentro daquele Santuário. Sentada com as mãos juntas sobre os joelhos, Marin chacoalhava freqüentemente as pernas, curiosa em saber qual cavaleiro dourado seria o seu tutor. _

_Ao menor barulho da maçaneta, a menina pulou da cama e esticou a coluna, pronta a encarar qual cavaleiro fosse de igual para igual. Mas o rosto atrapalhado e gentil do cavaleiro de Leão a surpreendeu. Para ela, que no auge de seus dez anos já se achava uma mocinha, aquele rapaz envergonhado acabava completamente com sua encenação de garota indiferente e independente. _

_Receosa, sorriu e esperou que ele lhe desse alguma ordem ou instrução. Colocando as mãos na cintura, a pequena aprendiz exigiu de Aiolia alguma reação que não fosse observá-la curioso e amedrontado. Ela que chegava a um lugar estranho e ele que ficava calado! Oras, não tinha paciência com gente desse tipo, que não encarava as adversidades de frente!  
_

_Revoltadinha com a atitude de seu novo amigo, Marin abriu a porta e caminhou em direção à floresta próxima, esperando que ele viesse conversar se conseguisse se mexer. E ele foi, e a pequena descobriu nele algo mais do que um simples cavaleiro sedento por guerras e inimigos a serem aniquilados. _

_Ela descobriu nele um tipo de amor que também guardava, oculto em seu coração, por seu irmão Touma. _

_E durante aquele passeio pela floresta do Santuário, Marin descobriu que não seria tão ruim conviver com aquelas pessoas estranhas, nem morar naquele lugar tão deserto. Não seria tão ruim se tivesse sempre Aiolia por perto..._

_Naqueles dias em que os treinamentos começaram e se intensificaram, Marin pouco viu seu novo amigo, a não ser quando era realmente necessário. Vez ou outra tinha chance de caminhar livre até a aldeia onde viviam os servos, de lá era capaz de ver às costas do rochedo, todas as doze casas de ouro. _

_Admirava as suntuosas construções, perguntando a si mesma se algum dia poderia chegar lá. Tola, repetia a si mesma. Ainda que conseguisse chegar a ser uma amazona, de nada adiantaria se não sentisse aquilo em seu coração. Precisava acreditar ser capaz de conseguir, por ela própria, por seu irmão e nos últimos meses, porque não dizer, por Aiolia, o pilar que sustentava essa sua força de vontade em seguir em frente, mesmo machucada e dolorida._

_O amor que ela ensinava a despertar com afinco ao seu novo discípulo era o mesmo que ela dispensava para conseguir sua armadura. Dia após dia, lutando e se mantendo firme até ganhar a armadura de Prata de Águia, quase dois anos após pisar em solo grego. E nos dois anos que treinava como amazona, Marin descobriu o quão injustas poderiam ser as pessoas que habitavam aquele Santuário._

_Injustas por não aceitarem que uma estrangeira pudera ganhar sua armadura por seus méritos, injustas por acreditarem apenas no que o falso Grande Mestre lhes dizia, injustas por machucarem seu coração, fazendo Aiolia sofrer por um crime que não cometeu. Por quantas e quantas vezes já não havia visto o pseudo-amante brigar na arena? Encarar outros dos cavaleiros de ouro (em especial Máscara da Morte e Shura), para defender a honra do irmão assassinado e até a sua própria? _

_Milhares de vezes, mas ele nunca aprenderia a deixá-los de lado. Leonino cabeça-dura. Mas dentre os cavaleiros de ouro havia ainda aqueles que defendiam a paz e eram ótimos companheiros para chá, como descobriu a amazona certa tarde..._

_Marin subiu as escadarias das doze casas pela passagem secreta que Aiolia tinha lhe ensinado. Entrou em Leão sem fazer barulho, esperando que Aiolia já tivesse voltado do treino vespertino. Sentada no chão frio, Marin esperou por muito tempo que o (ainda) amigo, lembrasse do encontro marcado antes do jantar._

_Shaka, acompanhado do cavaleiro de Áries, subia para sua casa naquele instante e, vendo a amazona sozinha, chamou-a. Trocando um rápido olhar com Mu, o virginiano sentou-se ao lado de Marin, ainda nas escadarias de Leão. – Aiolia não irá voltar esta noite, Marin. Venha, precisamos conversar. – assim, ambos subiram as escadas rumo a Virgem, onde Mu já os esperava com um delicioso chá de jasmim._

_E nesta conversa, Marin não apenas fez dois novos amigos, como percebeu que estava perdendo um precioso tempo em declarar seu amor pelo leonino. Decidida então, ela esperou que ele voltasse de suas obrigações, na manhã seguinte, para lhe dizer o quanto o amava... _

_E ela sempre fora grata aos dois anjinhos do Santuário por lhe dar tais conselhos. Sua vida com o leonino lhe dava a segurança e o conforto que seu coração precisava e a isso ela também atribuía sua maior devoção a Athena. Ela continuaria acreditando em sua deusa, pois foi por ela que conheceu aquele que completava seu coração._

_E aos poucos, Marin percebeu que todos naquele Santuário arranjavam um jeito de viver uma vida mais feliz. Fosse dando festas escondidas na casa de Touro, fossem os cavaleiros se encontrando nas madrugadas quentes para uma partida de baralho ou para uns amassos à luz da lua. _

_Então já não era mais segredo que a amazona dormisse na casa de Leão, tampouco que Escorpião e Aquário mantinham um relacionamento sério depois que Camus voltara da Sibéria. Mas uma tarde em especial ficaria para sempre na memória..._

_Marin chegou à casa de Leão de tardezinha, o sol se pondo preguiçoso por entre as nuvens avermelhadas. E ali, sentada na varanda, esperando que Aiolia trouxesse o café, ela viu um aquariano descer furioso, quase congelando tudo o que visse em sua frente. O cavaleiro mais educado do Santuário nem sequer havia lhe cumprimentado. _

_E como ela já esperava, atrás do emburrado francês, estava o travesso escorpiano, só de bermudas, e os cabelos longos e loiros jogados ainda úmidos sobre as costas. De onde estava sentada, a amazona podia ver muito bem o casal, inclusive quando Miro abordou o francês. _

– _Pôxa, Camus. Eu não achei que você fosse ficar tão ofendido! Era só uma lupa! Aliás, você estava lendo o jornal tão de perto que é claro que só podia ser problema de vista!_

– _Miro! Eu estava lendo o jornal de perto porque estava lendo as respostas! As RES-POS-TAS, Miro!! Zeus! De onde você tira essas idéias? Dar-me uma lupa porque acha que eu estou com problemas para enxergar!_

_Se o leonino tivesse lhe servido o café naquele instante, Marin teria engasgado. Qualquer um naquele Santuário podia imaginar tudo sobre o cavaleiro de Aquário, e poderiam até estar certos, mas cego, de maneira alguma ele seria. E só mesmo o escorpiano maluco por quem ele havia se apaixonado para fazê-lo perder a paciência assim tão rapidamente. _

_Mas dizer que o presente nada comum do escorpiano o deixaria realmente furioso era exagero. E como a amazona já estava acostumada a esses shows nas escadarias das doze casas, não se incomodou quando o casal, antes discutindo, lhe cumprimentou entre beijos na subida de volta a Aquário._

_Das tardes felizes e descontraídas, guardaram-se apenas as boas lembranças dos amantes correndo as escadarias em busca de seus amores, ou resolvendo os mal entendidos (que não eram raros de acontecer), naqueles dias que precederam a batalha contra os espectros de Hades. Tantos já haviam perecido na primeira batalha, e tudo ao redor já tinha impregnado a tristeza e a certeza da morte, as almas daqueles que se amavam ainda estavam lá, preenchendo cada espaço daquele Santuário, mas não eram capazes de suprimir a tristeza e a desesperança._

_E a Aiolia só restava aproveitar a ultima noite que tinha com Marin antes de finalmente enfrentar seu destino como santo de Athena. Apoiado num dos pilares de sua casa, observando as estrelas que brilhavam sozinhas sem o encanto da lua, o cavaleiro de Leão esperava sua amada, rodando nos dedos os pequenos presentes que havia ganhado de Áries. "Para os dois maiores apaixonados deste Santuário", repetiu em sua mente as mesmas palavras que Shaka lhe dissera, antes de entregar os anéis forjados por Mu, indestrutíveis como as armaduras de ouro._

_E a ameaça iminente da morte, o fazia perceber o quanto Marin significava ao seu lado e o quanto desejava, pedia a Zeus para que tivesse chance de conhecê-la longe dali, numa outra vida, talvez. Assim, pensando nas suas possibilidades para uma próxima encarnação, Aiolia sentiu duas mãos delicadas deslizarem por seu peito, e a respiração quente de Marin contra as suas costas. _

_Ele não precisou dizer nenhuma palavra quando a amazona tirou a mascara para encará-lo. Não precisou ter os poderes de Shaka para ler-lhe a mente e saber que ela estava com medo de perdê-lo. Precisou apenas olhar em seus olhos e ver as lagrimas descendo soltas pelas bochechas macias._

_E naquele instante, Aiolia esqueceu suas preces e amaldiçoou os deuses que continuavam a lutar incessantemente. Que não eram capazes de ver o amor uns nos outros, e não eram capazes de disseminar esse amor pela terra. Segurando forte sua menina nos braços, Aiolia percebeu que poderia sim morrer, mas morreria em paz, sabendo que ao menos havia sido feliz e mais do que isso, havia feito Marin feliz..._

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

– E então ele morreu? Para salvar o mundo horrível em que vivemos? – perguntou o rapaz terminando o ultimo gole em seu copo de whisky.

– Não. Ele morreu para salvar as coisas maravilhosas que o ser humano é capaz de sentir. – a amazona respondeu, tomando seu ultimo gole e depositando o copo sobre o balcão, acariciando instintivamente sua própria aliança dourada – Quer saber? Você está perdendo muito tempo. Vá até ela e diga que errou, que você a ama. Case-se com ela, tenha filhos e seja feliz! É por isso que se vale à pena morrer. Foi por isso que Aiolia morreu lutando.

Marin depositou umas poucas notas sobre o balcão, deu um sorriso ao barman e puxou sua bolsa em direção a saída do bar. Ainda amortecido pelas palavras sinceras da mulher, Hirui apenas teve tempo de ver a esbelta silhueta pronta a sair do estabelecimento.

– Mas e você? Pelo que você luta?

– Eu tenho minhas belas e perfeitas memórias para viver. – ela respondeu sentindo os olhos queimarem, e a garganta apertar. Embora há muito tempo que suas lagrimas deixaram de rolar, o peso e o sentimento de perda em seu coração sempre permaneceriam presentes, para sempre. – Eu luto por Airin, é ela que mantém viva a chama desse amor.

E dando como encerrado aquele desabafo, Marin abriu o guarda-chuva e enfrentou a multidão que sem querer invadia seu mundo, ensinando-a a viver um dia de cada vez.

_**FIM! **_

**

* * *

**

**Enfim. Acabou. E eu não vou mentir e dizer que eu adorei escrever isso. Não. **

**Entrei neste challenge para tentar recuperar a minha vontade por escrever e as coisas apenas pioraram. E esta não é a fic que eu havia idealizado, aquela vai continuar parada em meu computador por muito tempo, sem dúvidas.**

**Eu acreditei que conseguiria recuperar minha inspiração e isso não aconteceu. Sinto muito, mas nestes mais de dois meses em que tive para escrever algumas situações apenas pioraram e chegaram a um ponto que meu estado emocional não existe mais. E eu não sei escrever sem emoção.**

**Portanto, D. Enfermeira, espero que você aprecie a fic, mesmo eu achando que este casal merecia algo melhor e mais romântico e, embora eu não tenha gostado, e tenha realmente sofrido para escrevê-la, esta fic foi feita com todo o coração que eu consegui aplicar nela neste momento.**

**Eu queria realmente tê-la feito em outro momento que não este.**

**E é por isso que eu estou encerrando meu perfil no ffnet. Está será a ultima fic postada ao longo deste ano, ou até que eu consiga recuperar meu ânimo e minha paixão pela escrita.  
Obrigado a todos que tiveram a paciência de ler minhas fics.**

_**Auf Wiedersehen!**_

_**P.S.: **__Agradeço muito à Isabela, que me ouviu quando eu tinha dúvidas sobre a história e que foi minha beta, dando opiniões mais do que bem-vindas!  
Obrigada, de verdade!_


End file.
